


Observation Subject

by Colamiilk



Series: Visuals [3]
Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Girijasu being fluffy, Headcanoned uses of Tezca's mirror, I never know when to shut up, Idk why I brought him into this, Jealousy, M/M, Noah is there, Reflections/Camera type stalking, Showers, Stalking, being weird, longer than it needs to be but you know, this is my 69th soul eater fic ayyyyy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:08:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27128344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Colamiilk/pseuds/Colamiilk
Summary: The two of them were talking to each other, pointless small talk that wasn’t processing in Tezca’s mind at all. Not even a little bit. His eyes were straining, stuck on Justin.---Goretober 2020: Paranoia
Relationships: Giriko/Justin Law, Justin Law/Tezca Tlipoca
Series: Visuals [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1967995
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5
Collections: Goretober 2020





	Observation Subject

**Author's Note:**

> Early for tomorrow because I feel like I need to make up for the complete weirdness I posted this morning. Not that this isn't much weirder but its better. Also seriously the amount of shit I've said about Tezca this month makes me feel bad, I'll need to do something cute for him soon, I just wanted to finish this series which!!! it is done with this fic! Woo!!

Tezca hadn’t realized how much Justin had driven him out into the middle of nowhere until he tried to find some kind of motel to stay the night in and had a hard time even finding any kind of town. There wasn’t anything around here… it was just woods everywhere… Justin had to be in hiding or something, there was no way he would be somewhere so weird if he didn’t have a plan in place. There was probably some kind of hideout, probably a place he shared with that enchanter.

Scratching at his neck Tezca’s scowl deepened as he stepped past a collection of bramble and onto a road. At least he had found some kind of path to civilization now. He had been so focused on the directions Azusa had given him to where Justin was that he had totally forgotten where he had started at the beginning of all of this. There had been a good deal of walking just to get to this forest though, and it made sense it had taken him so long to get out with how turned around he had gotten. 

He had a nice concussion blurring his vision from Justin’s headlock, throbbing his entire head and making every step feel like a mile. After Justin ran he had spent longer then he cared to admit on the ground trying to recover from the blow. The other scythe hadn’t had any mercy. Well… maybe he did because he didn’t try to execute Tezca while he was already down. Regardless the injury hadn’t been minor and with him not expecting it at all there hadn’t been any minimizing the damage. 

Finding a bus stop he sat down with a heavy sigh, grateful for the break. Justin was making this far harder than it needed to be, acting out in the worst possible way. He was clearly just a stupid teenager falling for the bullshit Asura was spouting that felt sticky and hard to ignore if you didn’t really understand things yet. There really wasn’t any worse type of rebellion Justin could’ve picked here, but he supposed it made sense that anything Justin picked would’ve been devastating with how powerful he was. 

Tezca leaned back to fish his cigarettes out of his pocket, pulling one out along with a lighter. There was a lot he had to consider here, Justin wasn’t going to be cooperative no matter what he did, that much was clear by this point. He had to figure out how to get a hold on Justin without getting torn to shreds. The end of their last interaction showed that Justin would attack him going forward, there was no talking anymore. 

It was all that enchanter’s fault, wasn’t it? Egging Justin’s insanity along, getting the scythe attached to his new dangerous life. Pushing his mask up just enough to hold his cigarette and light it he sighed. He didn’t understand how Justin didn’t get that he was _worried_ , looking out for him and making sure he didn’t ruin his life over this. Tezca knew it was a scary uncertain time for everyone right now, Justin’s defection wasn’t surprising considering how young he was and all the pressure that was being put on him. 

Breathing a rush of smoke Tezca let his eyes drift closed. He’d get Justin back soon enough, he just had to figure out the logistics of this. It would be best to trap Justin, tie him up somehow so he could calm down and get his aggression out against the binds before they talked. Getting close enough for that to happen was going to be a challenge, and he’d have to be careful to make sure Justin couldn’t cut himself free or anchor himself to the ground with his framework. 

There was also the importance of catching him while he was alone again, if Giriko or some other bastard was around there’d be no way for Tezca to get Justin off guard. He needed the scythe to be entirely unaware before it happened. Now that he was thinking about it, drugging Justin might be his best bet… That way he’d only need a second to get a tranquilizer in and then he’d have plenty of time to bind Justin and disarm him. 

The bus that rumbled up looked old and decrepit, Tezca was honestly unsure whether or not it’d just fall apart under his weight as he got on. Once he had gotten in and taken a seat it started up back towards town with little to no problem. It seemed safe enough that Tezca was able to ignore the uncertainty he felt riding something so destroyed and let himself fall into thought again. This time looking through his mirrors to where Justin was now that some time had passed.

The other scythe seemed to have made it to wherever he was staying and was now sitting in a dark and dreary looking room, his face stern and serious as he stared holes into a wall. That was all what was expected, what wasn’t expected was how little Justin had made himself look. It was shocking to see that Justin had curled himself up so small in the corner of a rather big couch, he usually sat perfectly at attention in a way that was so overly polite it was a bit scary… he never showed this much emotion, much less in his posture. This is what Justin was like behind closed doors… he was adorable.

Wherever he was certainly wasn’t though. It looked gross, dank and dreary… It wasn’t any place that Justin should be staying. It looked like he was going to get tetanus just from sitting around. How long had he been hiding out there? Was this where he had been since he disappeared? That was horrible. Justin was someone who was alway surrounded by elegance, something that matched his beauty, this looked far more like somewhere his new ‘friend’ would inhabit. He probably dragged the other scythe down here to decay with him. 

“Noah, have you seen Giriko?” Snapped back to attention by Justin’s voice crackling through the reflection Tezca watched as a man he had never seen made his way into the mirror’s view. He was a fair bit taller than Justin, with a smug smile that seemed like a permanent part of his face. It looked like he had just come into the building, throwing something onto a dirty table before addressing the scythe that had just come over to him. Tezca had never even thought to consider Justin had found an entirely new group of people, just where was he? Who was this?

“I don’t keep track of your problem, I’m sure he’ll come back to you soon enough though.” Justin wasn’t too happy with that answer and got an awful frown on his face. He was impatient, looking for that stupid enchanter so he could keep finding affection from someone who wasn’t Tezca. Taking another drag off of his cigarette Tezca let the smoke come heavy out of his nose reminding himself this was only temporary and Justin would be back soon. The DWMA was where the kid belonged, Justin couldn’t deny that much longer.

“I thought you made him part of your collection once I brought him here, do you not keep track of what's yours?” It was shocking how different Justin and Noah’s wavelengths were right now. Tezca didn’t even need to see souls to notice how tense and angry Justin was getting without any reception at all from Noah- someone might as well have been telling him what the weather was like with how little he cared. 

“I'm surprised you’re calling him mine ‘Little Scythe’ I thought you took ownership over him.” They were talking about this so casually, like it was a known fact that _someone_ owned Giriko like an object. It was so unlike Justin that Tezca was honestly shocked, the other scythe hated dealing with other people, how could he be interested in having responsibility over another person? There had to be more to this.

“Is this a long winded game to get me to remind you that we’re yours? I made us a part of your collection for a reason, you have to hold up your part Noah.” Tezca’s brain turned to static for a second, just trying to understand what those words meant. Just what was this situation? What was Justin’s relationship to this man? What was Noah’s part? What was promised here? 

“Yes yes, I love hearing those words. Mine. You’ve started my collection off with such amazing pieces Justin.” There was something terrifying about Noah’s gaze, his smile. It was like his eyes were glowing in the dim lights of their hideout. There was something wrong with him, like he wasn’t human. Tezca’s mouth immediately went sour as he processed that this was a sorcerer. Tattoos he hadn’t noticed at first moved in alternating patterns on the man’s skin, his eyes were piercing and he had a power coming off him, a wavelength so much stronger than any human’s or weapon’s that Tezca could feel it through the reflection.

“Tell me where he is.” Justin didn’t back down to the weird declaration at all, he was going to get what he wanted here, it didn’t matter that he was trying to reason with a sorcerer. It really spoke to how powerful Justin was, he didn’t let anything stop him, he didn’t stop for a second, he never doubted his ability to get what he wanted. It was part of what Tezca loved about him, even if it was the reason Justin had escaped him. Searching for something he didn’t realize was the opposite of what he was looking for… 

“He’s out on a mission, he should be back later tonight. You spend pretty much all your time together already, give him some breathing room, it’ll be fine.” Almost immediately Justin relaxed, overwhelmingly relieved to hear where the enchanter had ended up. Justin always looked older than he was, he held himself up like he was in his 30s, trying to live up to the standards of a Death Scythe despite being so painfully young it hurt. Right now he looked fucking 50 though, now that he wasn’t worrying himself into a hole he seemed so tired that he looked like he needed to just lay down for a year. 

“Something concerning has come up and I need to tell him, don’t act as if we smother each other.” Justin was wiping at his face as he said it- as if he could just rub away the exhaustion and be fine again. Of course it didn’t work, in fact he only seemed _more_ tired when his hands pulled away, probably because he was met with Noah’s face right away, smug and disbelieving. It was clear he assumed Justin and Giriko _did_ smother each other, overly affectionate and attached at the hip, which, from what Tezca had seen, was annoyingly true.

“Of course you don’t, it's not like you spend all day arguing with each other trying not to make out.” Tezca was surprised to notice that at some point he had painfully clenched his teeth, his cigarette crushed under his grip and having burnt his palm. It hurt but not anywhere near enough to make a scene about it. Making a tching noise he dropped the thing to stub it out completely with the heel of his shoe, moving his mask back into place now that he didn’t need to get the cigarette to his lips. 

The bus halted in the middle of town and Tezca forced himself to stop watching so he could find somewhere to stay. Still, he couldn’t focus on anything but what he had just heard. All of that had been a whirlwind of information, of what Justin had been doing since he left, of what he had sacrificed to find safety while on the run. He needed to be rescued right away, this was far more dire than Tezca had already thought it was.

Tezca was in a frenzy looking for somewhere to stay, desperately wanting to see what was going to happen next and perhaps even manage to get more information on what was going on. Now that he had an eye into everything he had so much more of a chance of fixing things… There was so much that needed to be fixed, this was a mess, there was so much that happened these past few months… Justin’s 18th birthday, the day Tezca had been looking forward to since forever, had happened in this time and what disgusting things could that have opened up? 

There was some busted motel that didn’t even process in Tezca’s mind before he was going in to talk to the front desk to get a room. Of course, like usual, his mask added some uncertainty about providing any kind of service to him, but being a Death Scythe Tezca had the money to shut those worries up and get a key. 

Not that he should’ve had to push at all, this wasn’t a place any one would want to stay by a long shot, it was so gross and decrypted Tezca wasn’t even going to take off his shoes to lay down, he didn’t want any bare skin touching anything in here. Giving it one disgusted once over he sighed and shrugged it off, it wasn’t like he was going to be staring at it any longer, he had something far more important to be watching… 

Looking back through his mirror he found Justin in the same place as before, only alone again, worrying his lip and looking panicked with how long it was taking for his… for Giriko to come back. It was annoying and if Tezca could say something, he would. This was ridiculous, and it only got worse when the door creaked open again, Justin jumping up so suddenly it scared the hell out Tezca. 

“Giriko! Oh, thank Lord Asura you're back.” Justin all but ran to the enchanter with those words and fell into his arms, ignoring the other’s shock as they held each other close. Tezca was already fuming, not only at Justin’s language changing to praise that monster but also just what he was seeing. As shocked as Giriko looked by all of it he somehow instantly knew how to react, comfortingly rubbing Justin’s back before the dumbfounded expression even had a chance to relax. They were used to this… that made Tezca’s mouth far too bitter. 

“Whoa, Justin what happened?” There was no response at first, Justin’s arms climbing up Giriko to get the taller man to bend over so the other scythe could meet their lips with a clear _desperation_ . Giriko didn’t argue with it, he met the kiss back and let Justin’s shaking arms hold him painfully close. It was obvious to anyone that Justin was _scared_ , it was a sorry sight and as angry as Tezca was watching this, he knew it’d be over soon. Justin would feel so much better once he was home and not having to fight for his life every second.

The two men broke away gasping, Justin’s eyes squeezed closed and unable to see the disgusting string of saliva that continued to connect them for an extra second or so. They stayed quiet breathing heavily for a few moments before Justin finally looked back at Giriko, red shy cheeks and an expression that screamed he was upset and embarrassed about needing to say his next words.

“There’s been a problem, an old coworker of mine has… he’s started tracking me. Trying to bring me back to the academy, he tried kidnapping me and- and- I’m not sure what to do.” Justin spoke _so_ quietly that if Tezca didn’t know exactly what was going on there would’ve been no way for him to catch that. Giriko on the other hand took a few seconds to run those words around the gears in his mind, thinking about it before it finally processed. He looked somewhere in between shocked and pissed when he finally responded. 

“What? Who the fuck is this? Justin you need to calm down, you can take this guy down no problem.” Giriko started out bloodthirsty, like he was going to hunt down Tezca and kill him himself, but then he got sidetracked, starting to wonder why the hell Justin was even worried. It was insulting, Tezca wanted to roll his eyes at how stupid Giriko was thinking that Justin, a child, could just beat any of his coworkers without any complications. Far too cocky. 

“That’s not the problem!” The fact that Justin _yelled_ that, going a higher pitch than Tezca had ever, _ever_ heard, made any insult that could’ve carried fall flat. Was he ok? Well, clearly he wasn’t, that was a dumb question, but was he in far worse shape than Tezca thought? It was starting to seem that way… Giriko leaned back a bit at the yelling, but wasn’t nearly as shocked, he just raised a judgemental eyebrow and huffed. 

“Then what is?” The moment before Justin answered had Tezca moving to the edge of the bed, a baited breath stuck in his throat. He had to know what this was about.

“I’ve known him since I was 10 Giriko! How long has he been like this? When… when did he decide I belonged to him?” Justin went extremely quiet at the end there, enough Tezca wasn’t 100% sure what the other scythe said. He sounded so tiny and scared, like he was a child again… it twisted Tezca’s heart so badly he was in _pain_ over the fact that he couldn’t just wrap Justin in a hug and tell him it’d all be ok, that everything was fine.

“What would’ve happened if I never left? What is he doing now with my reflection?” Tezca sighed as he heard that, what he wouldn’t give to have Justin understand he was just keeping him safe, that was all he was doing.

“Your reflection?” An audible tch noise came out of Tezca’s lips when Giriko spoke, reminding Tezca he was still there, still touching Justin’s arms ‘comfortingly’. Of course the enchanter didn’t know what Tezca’s weapon form was and what he could do, and yet he was still somehow thinking that Justin could beat him. What a moron, an idiot that Tezca could not believe Justin trusted even a little bit… but apparently he did, he leaned further into Giriko’s grip before responding. 

“He’s a mirror scythe, he can take reflections and track people with them but I don’t know how it works… Can he see me? Will he always be watching me now?” It was amazing how smart Justin was, how good he was at putting things together and understanding what was happening. He made his way up to the position of Death Scythe for a reason and this was just proof, Tezca was so proud of him.

“Hey, hey kid take a deep breath. It’s going to be ok just calm down.” Justin was simpering, tearing up and hiccuping as he followed Giriko’s command and took a deep breath in, his hands clasping in prayer over his heart. Tezca had never seen so much emotion on Justin’s face before, this much fear and despair. Was this what Asura did to people? The fear that came with the madness was supposed to be unignorable and painful but this just seemed wrong. Giriko put his hands over Justin’s own, his gloves covering the entirety of small white hands in a protective sheath.

“Just breathe, you don’t need to overthink things so much…” The smirk on Giriko’s lips had a special kind of fondness while also being horribly mocking, like he was entertained by Justin’s fear. Justin had no way of seeing it though, he was just trying to keep breathing in a normal rhythm and calm himself down enough to rejoin the conversation without just spouting panicked words. This had moved past anything Tezca could’ve imagined, there was so much that had changed in Justin, the fear and madness had turned him into a completely different person that actually looked for others’ support. Normally Justin would sooner die than spill everything he was thinking like that. Yet he was still telling Giriko, this stranger, every worry on his mind.

“Giriko what am I going to do?” Tezca felt his heart jump into his throat as Justin whispered the words with wet lashes and a desperate expression that looked up towards Giriko in hopes of guidance. That expression, that expression right there was everything Tezca had ever wanted in life. He wasn’t even thinking about how it was directed at someone else right now, that someone else had everything he could’ve dreamed of… he was just in awe that it existed. He felt _complete_ seeing it. Like everything in the world had magically become right just for that second. 

“Calm down first of all, you’re a Death Scythe, and even if you weren’t you have me and Noah here… and Gopher I guess… No one is getting in and out of here alive, especially not with you in tow.” That declaration made Giriko look proud, like he had put all of Justin’s worries to rest and they could get on with their night. He was a little too confident but Tezca wasn’t paying attention to that, he was noticing how Giriko had listed the people who were in that building. Himself, Justin, Noah the sorcerer from earlier, and someone named Gopher. 4 people. If all of them were as strong or stronger than Justin himself then Tezca was inclined to agree there was no way he could get in there. 

“I guess… isn’t it still worrying though?” Justin didn’t look entirely convinced, he had calmed down for sure but he was still uncomfortable, still looking over his shoulders and on high alert. Who knew it was even possible for Justin to look like such a scared little bunny? Adorable and just begging to be eaten up, he needed something bigger to protect him, perhaps something like a bear… 

“Come on let’s get you to bed, you never fucking sleep anymore and I’m sure the exhaustion is making this all feel worse then it is.” With that Giriko suddenly swept the scythe off his feet, bringing him up in a blur of black fabric and settling him on his arms with a smug grin. Justin was shocked at first, trying to process the change, before he relaxed with a similar smile and rested his head below the others chin. They fell together like puzzle pieces, like they were made to be together. Tezca's mouth tasted slightly sour, his nose wrinkling up as he watched his dreams unfold without him. 

He was torn between being completely outraged and also being caught up in the imagination that he was the one there in Giriko’s place. 

“Will you sleep with me? I don’t want to be alone tonight…” Justin’s voice was tiny, shy, it was so unbelievably cute that Tezca wanted to scream loud enough to get kicked out of this dingy motel. He loved seeing this but he also hated it, this was _his_ life Giriko was living. That was where he belonged, he was supposed to be the one taking care of Justin and getting those beautiful blue eyes looking up to him.

“When’s the last time we didn’t sleep together? What’s making you think it's going to change now?” Oh this was just _made_ to piss him off. If he knew the way he’d be storming down there right now demanding Justin to come home with him _now_ . He had been acting up quite enough, it was long past time for him to get back to his room, somewhere safe and warm where he couldn’t get into anymore trouble or hurt himself being ‘rebellious’. He was still a child and he still belonged to the academy, he didn’t have a choice here, he was _coming_ back home.

“I don’t know… but I want to make sure. I- I’m scared.” The last part was whispered, a secret confession. From how serious Giriko’s face got, it had a lot of impact. Giriko all of a sudden seemed furious, outraged that Justin was scared enough to be admitting it. Tezca had to agree that Justin actually saying that out loud was shocking and concerning, something clearly had to be done, but it wasn’t anything Giriko could do. 

“Don’t worry, I’ll watch over you tonight, no one’s going to fucking touch you.” Justin whimpered but nodded, burying his face in Giriko’s chest with another tired whine. For a second that seemed like that was it, that they were just going to go to bed… but then Giriko spoke up again. 

“I’m going to get a shower first, you want to come with?” Tezca’s throat closed up when Justin nodded in confirmation, letting Giriko continue to carry him to the bathroom… entirely planning to get naked with another man. Tezca was certain his brain had straight up exploded even trying to understand that this was happening, that he was about to see Justin naked. This was insane… this didn’t make any sense. Yet, as they went in Justin let Giriko pull his cross over his head and start to undo his coats. 

The two of them were talking to each other, pointless small talk that wasn’t processing in Tezca’s mind at all. Not even a little bit. His eyes were straining, stuck on Justin. He had never seen Justin without his cross, without his cape, without his coat… each step of this was something brand new for Tezca. When the scythe’s head popped out after his shirt was stripped off and he dug his headphones out of his ears so they wouldn’t break in the water… Tezca thought he was looking at a stranger. 

Justin was so small under all of that… especially being compared next to Giriko. The enchanter had far less to get off and was naked fairly fast, turning on the water while Justin was still trying to get his socks off. They were completely comfortable with each other, not making any indication that they cared about being naked around each other. Justin usually would get pissed off if Tezca so much as saw his goddamn ankles though… 

“Are you done yet? Jesus Justin, if you ever caught on fire you’d be screwed, you strip so slowly.” Justin rolled his eyes, but nevertheless followed Giriko into the water, letting himself be held tight under the rushing water. The shower they were in was by no means meant for two people, they were crammed against each other, but they also seemed used to it. Wet skin that glided under steady hands and soft soap that turned the gentle movements into loving caresses far too fast. 

It was ridiculous… Justin wasn’t supposed to be this close to _anyone_ … and yet he was letting some creepy fucking stranger touch his naked skin, covering him in soft suds with a mocking but warm smile. Tezca was in shock at how much Giriko was touching him, how he could touch even Justin’s most sensitive parts and get no more than a warm shy gasp in response. Giriko could play with Justin as much as he wanted, he had free reign over doing whatever with the scythe’s body, had gotten enough trust that Justin wasn’t even the slightest bit tense…

That made something in Tezca breed pure unadulterated _hate_. 

Justin really looked completely different without his uniform and headphones, his hair wet and pasted down on his face, red cheeks and wet eyes as Giriko spent a little bit too much time washing his chest. If Tezca hadn’t watched this unfold he would’ve never believed this was the same scythe he knew. Justin looked far less elegant like this… but a million times more tempting. Like this he seemed more real, easier to touch and have your way with… he was clearly submissive to Giriko, wanting the enchanter to take the lead and play with him… 

Fuck. Tezca could feel his pants starting to get painfully tight. 

It was insane how Justin was fucking _dwarfed_ by Giriko, something that had been impossible to notice until they were both naked and crammed right up against each other, but now was unignorable. The other scythe was so unbelievably little it was insane, he carried himself like he was so much bigger, had such a threatening aura no one would ever think to realize someone could practically crush his nipped in waist with just their hands… but even with his insanely large gloves off Giriko’s hands were huge on Justin’s skin, a warm sand compared to Justin’s porcelain. Tezca couldn’t help but wonder how his hands would measure up on the other scythe’s skin.

“Giriko, stop it. I don’t want to tonight.” There was annoyed noise from Giriko, a huff, but nevertheless his hands moved up to wrap around Justin’s shoulders instead of his hips. It was a surprising thing to witness, something that was even more surprising to watch as Justin turned around to place his hands on Giriko’s chest and go up on his tiptoes to meet their lips. Tezca had already seen them kiss once in the woods, but the sting didn’t get much better seeing it again. This was really such a disaster. 

“How the fuck can you say you're not interested and then turn around and do that?” Giriko looked way too fucking cranky for someone who was getting to touch a naked Justin right now. Did he not understand what it fucking meant to have Justin in his arms? How unbelievably hard it was to get that and how special the other scythe was? 

“Kissing isn’t sexual Giriko.” Both of them were huffy now, arguing in a weirdly soft way like Noah had said they did. It was such a weird thing to witness, weird enough that Tezca spent a few moments just in disbelief of what he was witnessing. 

“It is when you're naked.” The way Giriko picked Justin up to pin the other scythe against the shower wall made Tezca, and Justin from the looks of it, extremely concerned the kid would just slip down with all the water and crack his head open. Giriko somehow managed to use enough force that that didn’t happen though, or at least not yet, Tezca’s nerves weren’t calming down and trusting this. 

“Why are you always like this?” It was amazing how tired Justin looked, dead eyes that were so unamused it was obvious he wanted to be put down… Tezca paused, Justin needed to be let down here, didn’t he? He couldn’t struggle without slipping certainly, he was pinned here and he still didn’t look scared… that was frightening. Justin needed to be more cautious here, he couldn’t just believe Giriko wouldn’t hurt him… 

“I could say the same for you brat.” Justin huffed, obviously annoyed by that, rightfully annoyed by that. Waiting to see how Justin would respond along with Giriko Tezca was suddenly thrown out of his reflections by someone fucking _banging_ on his shitty door. Cursing under his breath Tezca got up to deal with whoever was throwing a fit, regretfully ending the reflection’s view. 

It’d be there when he got back anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> Tezca's name was recently used by someone to 'throw me off' or some bullshit that was so unbelievably petty I'm in shock, but also makes me wonder a lot more about Tezca lol like what vibes does he have that makes people so interested in only using him for creepy or petty shit? 
> 
> He's just got such bad vibes for whats supposed to be an adorable teddy man u-u


End file.
